Deliver Me
by Rosiel-Kira
Summary: AU, YAOI, Katan is injured and awakes to find himself in a world he cannot understand. Although it is a world he has secretly desired, is it all real or will it fade with time?
1. Was it all just a dream?

Deliver Me

By: Rosiel and Kira

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is a Katan cardboard cut out! Don't sue!

Author's Notes: Wohoo! And we're back with yet another fic. This one is from our favorite show! ANGEL SANCTUARY! We always strive to be original in our work, but with this one, we were highly inspired by Madam Hydra's fic Perchance to Dream. So go check it out if you get the opportunity, it's only a teaser, but it's really very well written. We hope everyone is doing well and we're working on multi-tasking our time right now. College work, the second fic in the World of Crime Universe, and Odoriko, and now this one, we're killing ourselves. But hey, it's worth it. We really haven't seen many Katan/Rosiel pairings, so we figured what the hell? Let's write one, of course other characters will show up. So be prepared to have insanity run amuck because we're writing it. Welp ON TO THE FIC!

* * *

Prologue: Was it all just a dream?

Katan sat up his breath coming in short gasps. He had been injured so badly in the destruction of Tokyo. Half of his body burnt so badly he doubted he could be put back together. Throwing back the blankets he looked down at his body, expecting to find his leg burned away or at least blackened from the energy, but there was nothing only smooth skin. He reached down touching the tanned flesh before glancing back up. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to relax and think about what had happened. Was he still in Heaven and if so was Lord Rosiel still sealed on earth? Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist and soft lips kiss his unblemished shoulder. He looked down at the silvery hair that flowed over his arms and pooled in his lap. His eyes widened as he turned his head to see who was hugging him.

"Katan, darling did you have another bad dream?" A soft voice asked.

It couldn't be! It wasn't possible! And yet in some bizarre peculiar way it was possible. Rosiel slid back enough to allow Katan to turn his body in his hold to see him. He smiled gently at Katan; the same beautiful smile Katan remembered receiving when he was but a child. Katan looked deep into Rosiel's beautiful golden eyes and to his immense surprise didn't find the glittering madness he remembered, no instead Rosiel's eyes were sane and shining with love for the cherub. He reached out gently cupping a soft cheek. Rosiel smiled at the gesture and leaned his face into it, turning slightly to kiss his palm. Katan gently removed his palm and turned back looking at the wall of the unfamiliar bedroom.

"Where are we?" He asked softly not looking at the petite angel.

"Where else would we be? We're in our bedroom. In Alexiel's castle. Well at least I refer to it that way, it actually belongs to Princess Kurai, but I like to think it's all of ours."

"You mean we're in hell?" Katan asked, disbelief turning his voice rough.

"Well I wouldn't call it hell, after all we're here together." The angel smiled gently. "What's wrong with you, you act as if something is wrong with this place. It never used to bother you before."

"Lord Rosiel, I don't know where I'm at, or why I'm here." Katan said softly.

He felt the body beside his tense, and turned to look the angel sitting beside him. Lord Rosiel stared at him with wide golden eyes, his mouth slightly open. The luscious pink lips moved for a stunned moment, trying to form words, but he couldn't say anything. Finally, he was able to get out what he was trying to say.

"What did you just call me?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Wohoo! And the mystery remains, what the hell is going on? We're sorry for confusing you with some of our writing, this was written while we were on a sugar high trying to get a paper done and getting bored. We needed something to numb our minds. Kira and I both love Katan and Rosiel together, but we like other couples to so expect those to turn up as often as possible. No Alexiel isn't going to show up, Rosiel is still going to call Setsuna that, so be prepared to laugh. We both like Alexiel as well, but let's face it, Kira wouldn't look good with her, and he looks so much better Setsuna. LOL! I know very confusing since our nicknames are from this show, but hey we'll try to make everything as clear as possible. Anyways, sorry for those of you who like Setsuna and Sara together, cause they're not going to be in this fic, very good friends yes, but not anything else. See if you can guess who's going to be with whom! See ya! 


	2. What is this place?

Deliver Me

By: Rosiel and Kira

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is a Katan cardboard cut out! Don't sue!

"Spoken Words"

(Thoughts)

* * *

Chapter 1: What is this place?

Katan looked at the silver haired angel, his eyes widened as he watched Rosiel's pretty eyes fill with tears. His full pink bottom lip began to tremble. He was so confused and yet seeing the petite angel so upset made his instincts to protect him at all costs kick in. Katan reached out, wrapping his stronger arms around Rosiel pulling him close. Rosiel trembled in his hold, his shoulders shaking at the effort crying caused.

"Why did you call me that? I thought we agreed, I'm just Rosiel and you're just Katan, my Katan. Just as I'm you're Rosiel."

"I'm sorry, I'm didn't mean to upset you so." Katan whispered as he buried his face in the soft locks of silver.

Satin and silk couldn't compare to the soft richness of the inorganic angel's hair. Katan stroked his slender back through the curtain of hair, trying his hardest to calm him down. Rosiel pulled back, looking at him; his eyes reflecting his hurt and sadness. Gone was the love that Katan had just seen, only to be replaced by the obviously shattered heart of his lord, turned lover.

"Do you not love me anymore? Did I do something wrong? What did I do? What did I say?" Rosiel asked.

He reached up, gently cupping the cherub's cheeks in his hands. Rosiel sniffled slightly, and pulled back one hand, reaching up to wipe glistening trails of moisture from his eyes and cheeks. Katan stared at the angel his mouth falling open and closed as he tried to digest all that was happening. It was after all a lot to take in, especially since he was used to the insane angel. Though he had always secretly fantasized about such a relationship with the higher-ranking angel, he could never imagine that it would come true. But looking at Rosiel's tear stained cheeks, he realized that this dream even if it was a dream was something he could enjoy and knowing that it may never occur again, made him want to make the most of it.

Katan tightened his hold on Rosiel, closing his eyes as he inhaled the soft floral scent of his hair.

"I'm so sorry my love. I had a horrible dream, you were tormented so much, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt so helpless and alone. I love you more than anything Rosiel. Nothing you do would do anything less than making me love you more. It's just that dream hit to close to home. I….I'm sorry." Katan whispered into the shell of his love's ear.

Rosiel pulled back again, looking at him. "So you're not mad at me?" He asked softly.

Katan smiled, "I could never be mad at you."

The smile that broke across Rosiel's face was like the calm after the harsh storm. He slipped his arms around the cherub's neck, tilting his head back and allowing his eyes to fall closed. Katan sighed softly at the image he presented. He was more beautiful now than he had ever been. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the soft ones beneath him. Rosiel smiled into the kiss, and slowly opened his mouth, inviting Katan to explore the depths of his mouth. Katan immediately took advantage, his tongue sliding into the sweet cavern of his former master's mouth. For a long while all they did was kiss, but when the need for air became apparent, they pulled apart and settled down on the bed to sleep. Rosiel cuddled into Katan's side, laying a perfectly manicured hand on his chest. Katan tightened his grip on Rosiel's tiny waist; he smiled down into the soft waves of molten silver. (I've always dreamed of this, and now it's coming true. Why do I feel like if I fall asleep, I'll wake up to a reality I know I'll hate? Rosiel will no longer be my lover, but my owner. And his mind will be gone.)

Like a balm to his soul, Rosiel breathed the words he had always dreamed of hearing from that perfect mouth.

"I love you Katan."

Hesitantly Katan responded, "I love you too Rosiel."

But before they could bask in the moment, the door swung open and a loud voice yelled at them.

"Will you two shut the hell up?" Setsuna snapped from the doorway.

"Alexiel, if you want quiet why don't you hush." Rosiel responded sleepily.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Setsuna yelled, his face scrunching up in anger.

"Well you are Alexiel." Kira observed from his place behind Setsuna.

"Yeah, but I prefer to be called by real name." Setsuna seemed to calm down, as Kira slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Sorry about the intrusion." Kira responded as he gently kissed Setsuna's cheek.

"Not a problem." Rosiel waved in their general direction, all ready half asleep.

As the door closed Katan only had one question, "What is going on around here?"

* * *

Author's Notes: It's done, finally. I've been working hard to multi task my fics and I figured it was time to get at least the first chapter of this one up. Dunno if it will update anytime soon, just depends on reviews. So if you will please leave us one so that away we know whether or not to continue or just drop the idea. 


End file.
